Blood Red Equation
by XxBlackSakuraBlossomxX
Summary: Vampires, School, Princesses, Vilians, and more. Cause Sakura is a vampire and she is a princess and she is forced to go to high school if she likes it or not. But who are the vilians? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Red Equations 1**

**High School AKA Living Hades**

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"Get up,Pinky" was my Warning to get ready for the 'Living Hades' known as school. I almost forgot about it until my _'__lovely'_ mother like figuare woke me up ever so '_nicely_'.

If your wondering about Pinky it's my nickname since my natural hair color is pink, but my real name is Sakura Haruno.

Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno the heir to the 'Cherry Blossom Kingdom'. I have pink hair, emerlad green eyes and im 5 foot 5. I have a C cup but i'm not saying any more about that department. I do have alot of curves but i just hid them with they baggy cloths i wear.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

As usual my annoying fan girls are following my every step, just when I turn around to yell at them to leave me alone there was a** 'Whoosh'** as a black motorcycle with hot pink flames on it came out of nowhere.

Then everyone walks/runs over to the motorcycle but i'm to cool to run so i walk (cooky Bastard) to see who was driving it like everyone else I was expecting it to be a boy. Every one gasped when they looked at the _**GIRL **_who shocked everyone she had pink hair and bright emerald green eyes. It was silent but the silence didn't last long because everyone started to ask questions about her hair and eye.

But she didn't even look their way she just smiled at one of the two school knuckle heads Naruto (the other one is kiba). Then Walked over and kissed him on his cheek grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear. Before they leaved they looked back at the crowd of kids.

Big mistake because all the girls (even some of my fan girls ) were giving her death glares Sakura just rolled her eyes which made them pissed them off, then there were the boys looking at Naruto with death glances just like the girls glaring at pink haired girl.

He rolled his eyes to some of them. And were about to start a fight but the little Miss. Pinky got in the way by pushing them down with one hand and the other was holding Naruto back before he could hit one of the many guys cheeking out little Miss. Pinky .

She then pulled Naruto away but before they leaved Naruto was looking the other way of the crowd while Miss. Pinky was staring at the crowd with a smile but it quietly change to a smirk and said "I hope that we all can act like mature adults here and not try any thing stupid or something you'll regret in the near future."

Then she grabbed Naruto's hand and they went to class. Everyone was shocked but me so I leaved and went on my way as I did I heard a small squeal and went the direction and saw something I would never in my entire live believe that I would see...

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and all but i refuse to descibe Sasgay no offense to any Sasuke fans but i just don't like him. Don't kill me!

Sorry to any one who read this and didn't understand my spelling but I'm to sexy for spelling lol just joking.

Please review cause i have no idea what to do next!


	2. Shocking Ch 2

**Blood Red Equations 2**

**Shocking**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

There was little Miss. Pinky with her teeth in Dobe's neck. I was going to do something, but then a sudden movement happened and now Dobe had his teeth in little Miss. Pinky's neck. I about to try to do something, but I couldn't move, I couldn't speak all I could do was watch.

Then Dobe pulled away gasping for air. When he did little Miss. Pinky said "Did you get enough to last you the week?"Dobe said "yes but did I take too much?" Pinky said "No you didn't so no need to worry. O.k?" Dobe looked down at his feet and said "I hate living like this it makes me feel like ….. like a _**MONSTER**_! Miss. Pinky gasped and just said "it's O.k to feel like this. I did when I first found out I was a _**VAMPIRE**_ so don't feel bad. O.k?"

Naruto just ignored her and they went to class I swear that little Miss. Pinky sniffed the air like she could smell me.

At Class With the Gang (Ino, TenTen, Kiba etc) Normal P.O.V

Sakura and Naruto finally got to class they were let but late but since the teachers always late they didn't get in trouble but unlucky for Sasgay (Yes, I will be calling him that though out the story if you like it or not! )He almost got detention, but his fan girls stared to yell at the teacher saying stuff like 'you can't do that to our Sasuke-kun'.

(gagging guess who said that. The Queen whole in the school ( DUN DUN DAAH) Karin (yuck) she has a ugly red color wears glass ( 4-eyes no offense to glasses-wearing people )

and her shirt was all the way to the beginning of her pants and was cut to her belly button it was a pale lavender color and her shorts are up to her (hairy ) knees there a plain black color.

After that was over everyone started staring at Naruto and Sakura the teacher said "Would the new student ha..." " I will ask you not to finish that sentence." "OK then will you please introduce your selves" "do I have to introduce myself?" "yes you do Miss."..."Pinky" said Sasgay.

"Hey Sasgay would you mind to shut-up, And it's not Little Miss. Pinky like you've been calling me it's Sakura and yes I play guitar, piano, and I play drums my favorite sports are soccer, Volleyball and baseball I'm awesome at basketball but I don't really care for it. I own two mustangs 2 motorcycles not including the one I drove here to school on. and I own a helicopter this is my natural hair color and are there any questions." Everyone raised there hand but Sakura just said Good I introduced now may myself may I take my?"

"I'll take that as yes. And let's please act like mature adults I don't want any trouble Right Sasgay, Hinata. And Karin I know what your thinking and you can't beat me up with your text book aw you do have some slow students." And with that said she toke her sat and started to talk to Naruto about the latest sport players.

But other than that everyone was trying to understand what just happened even Shika the 2nd smartest person In the class was trying to figure out what just happened. Then Karin got up and almost punched Sakura but Sakura was already on top on Karin about to hit her but Naruto grab Sakura's hand and said " Cherry blossom don't you know better than this, don't you?" "Maybe" Sakura said as she pouted cutely. "um hello Naruto-kun aren't you going to help me too?" "No! Fox doesn't help people like you. He might get rabies for trying to help you."

"Ha ha cherry blossom I think you caused enough drama today. Maybe you should take your sit." "But Fox I don't want too it's fun bothering Sasgay. Can't I please continue I won't hurt anyone that bad pretty please." (Where is the teacher he's doing nothing, right? )

"No Cherry blossom I can't because your the trouble maker when it comes to anyone. So I don't think so I'm taking you home now. Bye everyone!" " Wait why are you taking her home Naruto-kun." Hinata asked...

Until next time this was

**Blood red Equations 2**

**Shocking**


	3. She What And Meets Who ! Ch 3

**Blood Red Equations 3**

**She What And Meets Who. . . !**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Recap(Yes I some times Recap)

Last time sakura was about to beat Karin up but Naruto stopped her and she begged to be able to stay but she lost and then Hinata (GR) asked why he was taking sakura home now let's continue.

"Well Hinata that's easy to answer we live together."Naruto said Everyone in the class gasped "What he lives in the same condo as me. There's nothing weird about that is there?" Sakura said.

Hinata said"I though we were going out Naruto-Kun?" "Hinata I've been trying to tell you that we aren't dating any more. Why don't you understand? Besides it's not like that I'm her body gar -awe what was that for?" "Fox remember what I said I'll take away your Ramens if you keep talking like that. And you won't be able to get your dearly loved..."

"You wouldn't dare do that to your fox would you?" "Try me I'll say it out lould so everyone can hear." "Fine, I give up you win" Sakura then jumped up out of her sit and said" Yeh I win that means I can stay and pester Sasgay, and his secret girlfriend Karin,oops did I say that out loud? Oh me sorry I didn't mean to say your sectary hehe if I didn't know that 4-eyes over there was your girlfriend I would of thought you were gay because you were staring at Naruto's butt earlier."

Sasgay looked like he was going to kill Sakura then she put on her best puppy dog eyes and said "You wouldn't hit a 15 year old girl now would you?" Sasgay then shouted "YOUR 15?"

"Yes is there a problem with that?" Sakura asked innocently. "Yes were all 17 or 18 and how'd you get in High School At 15?" "Well I'm kinda at a college degree level in education but I wanted to go to high school for some what experience of having to work with other and such. Why is that a bad thing?"

Sasgay heard a bit of worry in her voice "No I guess it's not." "Yeh Naruto was right, your not as bad as you seem you know that?" She then gave him a quiet Peck on then cheek and leaved because as soon as she leaved the room the bell rang and all Sasgay fan girls were thinking about different way to kill sakura, but they know they couldn't because she execly hit Karin as she leaved the room she said "That's for thinking I'm a slut."

At Lunch

Sakura's P.O.V

At lunch everyone was staring at me and whispering so just pulled my hood over my eyes and found out that there was a table empty so I motioned Naruto to came sit with me. Once he got there his 'friends' (aka his stalkers') were around me I try to get away but they'd pull me back down on bench I was sitting on so I just got tired of it I did the same thing by standing up the grab my sleeve I then pushed them down.

I went to drink the rest of my Pepsi on the roof.

When I got on the roof there was a red head there I though was Karin and said "Karin go some where else I want to be able to drink my pop in peace." Then the red head turned around and said "Who are you this is my place where I eat ALONE so go some where else." "Well then I guess you won't be eating ALONE today or the rest of the year because I want to eat my food in peace away from my fan boys stalkers and even some fan girls so no you go some where else cause I'm staying"I said before taking a good look at his face it was as smooth a baby's face his eyes are a midnight blue color and you could easily get lost in his hair was a rich red.

"Well then whats your name pinky?" He asked me. "Sakura Haruno, you?" I answered and questioned and regretted what I said immediate because his eyes widened 10 times there normal size then back to normal I felt so stupid no one was supposed to know my last name not even my teacher only Naruto was allowed to know that.

Then he said "Gaara, and did you just say Sakura Haruno?" "No, Maybe, Yes. Why are you going to tell everybody now." I said.

* * *

And that Awesome story was

**Blood Red Equations 3**

**She What And Meets Who. . . !**

I wonder who could write/type such Awesome story

Yes i made Sakura a little childish. But It's funny that way.

There will be some Karin, Sasuke, and a little Hinata bashing.

Hinata is awesome but i want to mix thing up a bit.

So hope you enjoy!

U


	4. Sakuras A What? ! Ch 4

Blood Red Equations 4 Pt 1/2

Sakuras A What? !

Sakura's P.O.V

"No, but do you know about your arranged marriage to a demon who takes the form of it's suitor" Gaara said. I was shocked that he know that before my parents told me "So what I don't care if he has a demon as long as hes nice. Besides its not like the demon controls his every move so I can't wait to meet him!"

"You already met him." Garra said I was about to ask what he meant by that but I couldn't because Naruto just came out of nowhere and was shouting "Princess Sakura Where Are You!" I jumped up at Naruto and at the same time he tried to tackle me instead of that I feel in Gaara's lap and he and I turned a new shade of RED.

Naruto just started to laugh and laugh then people started to come up to the roof and saw the site and started saying things like "Awe Gaara's first girlfriend" and 4-Eyes came out and said "Aw Sasuke is going to be up set that his new fan-"She couldn't finish that sentence because I was on top of the beast and beating the crap out of her. Page 1

When I was done she had 2 black eyes a bloody nose and was black and blue all over and I was perfectly fine.

"Anyone also want a piece of this?" "Yes I want all of that." "You know what come here." "OK." The boy ended up in the hospital with a mild conjunction. "Sorry I try to prevent this from happening but you didn't listen to my warnings I gave you all well then. Bye Gaara-kun and Bye Sasgay-kun, come on Naruto-san I don't want to miss dinner."I said leaving everyone confused.

"Come on Fox I don't want to miss any time there is for training"I said."Sakura if you train any harder you'll faint. You need to focus on controlling your selve at school there are so many different types of smells of blood!" "Yeh, whatever. Lets just start training."

2 Hours later

" That was nothing come on fox your giving up early you are starting to gain weight if you give up you'll be fat."I said "Yeh yeh so what I'm not 1,000 years old any more I'm 2,000 remember."Fox said

"i think I should take away your ramens. Then you might be willing to work-out with me and lose a few pounds."

I then could sense someone was watching us. I grab 4 of my kunia(a weapon used in japan) at the source of energy then we jump up to see Sasgay hiding behind a bush. "Hey Sasgay-kun why are you hiding behind my bush?My puppy is going to bite you if you don't move."

* * *

Sasgay's P.O.V

"Shh I'm hiding from my fan girls and their friends. And move so I can get up." I said as she moved I got up and there was a puppy at my feet. "Who puppy? Oh crap they heard me and why are you here?" I asked the strange girl. "Uh …. I was looking for my puppy, and I found it and your fan girls too.""How did they find my that quick?"I asked.

"Because you are hanging out with 15 year old with pink hair and her friend with yellow hair so we kinda stick out, and they put a tracking device in your backpack." Said Little Miss. Pinky. "And it's not Little Miss. Pinky it's Sakura Har- Ow Fox what was that for?" Said Sakura "You almost slipped

* * *

again. You already told one person Gaara of the Sand remember?" Naruto said, then Sakura said

"Oh yeah tell him and Sashay-kun I said hi will you?" with that said she fainted and her puppy started barking then grow the size of a werewolf naruto then put her on bika's back and jumped on it's back and then ran away torwards the Cherry Blossom kingdom.

I followed them and heard "What happenend to Princess Sakura, The king and Queen will be up set that she trained her selve to this maid go get some blood for the princess. After she drinks that she'll be fine.

What a marvelous story I think it was called

Blood Red Equations 4 Pt 1/2

Sakuras A What? !

I wonder who could make such wonderful storys?

Hehe I know and You don't.

You want to know?

~I DID~


	5. Sakuras A What? ! Ch 4 part 2

Blood Red Equations 4 Pt 2/2

Sakuras A What? !

Sasgay's P.O.V

"She-Shes a VAMPIRE." I shouted then everyone's eyes went to me some where shouting guards but I didn't stay to see want they looked like I just toke off running but after a while they guards got me cornered they were about to shoot me.

But a pink blur came out of no where and grabbed me and ran to the front of the castle and the pink blur was actual Pinky. "I told you guys not to kill my friends not even Sasgay here. Mom, Dad you to said I could tell only 6 people about my secret well now

look the Unchia knows about my secret now, and I had to save him from the guards because he doesn't know how to fight, it looks like I have to teach him too don't I?" Pinky said to the queen and king "Yes" said the King and Queen "Fine, but" Pinky said, "But what Honey?"said the Queen "I better get my allowance doubled! Or I won't do it." Pinky said. "Fine but you'll only end up with 3,000 a week deal." Said the king. "OK" said Pinky

Page 1

Pinky then grabbed my hand and Naruto's and ran to an opening in the Cherry Blossom forest "so Pinky has a evil side" I said

sakura's P.O.V

I blushed but no one would see because I used my hair to cover my face and said "Shut-up any if I were you I wouldn't bother you 15 year old Body guard/fighting teacher. Unless you want me to tell everyone I'm your body guard and teacher." Unchia gulped (Hehe the _'mighty_' Unchia is afraid of a 15 yr old girl.)

"Hey the the mighty Unchia is afraid of a 15 year old girl, aw poor you." said fox "What do you mean bye that?" said Sasgay "Well as you see your going to be in Hades for along time." said Fox

Ten months later

Sasgay's P.O.V

"Hey Sasgay, Gaara and me are going out and that I don't have to teach you or be your body guard any more isn't that great news!" Pinky said. I just shrugged my shoulders. "oh and before I forget I'm going to the village hidden in the mist I can't wait!"

That was it I couldn't believe it did she forget that I liked her or that I was a terrible fighter

Page 2

"What's so great about Gaara and Why do you care so much about that retarded village?" I shouted out and immediately regretted shouting at her because her face was a site I will **NEVER** and I mean **NEVER **will forget it was filled with sadness regret and sorrow.

She then said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that to you but I thought you'd be happy for me!" she then started to cry I went to say sorry to her but she just ran away and called "Bika" jumped on his back and disappeared I thought that she would come back later, but I was wrong.

5 Days later

"Hey Sasuke do you know where is sakura we were supposed to train today." Naruto said. "Yes. I kinda yelled at her about why did she like Gaara and I might of called the hidden mist village retarded. Why is that bad?"

"Yes that's bad. She had a crush on Gaara since the 2nd Grade and the Village hidden in the Mist is her home village. Where she was adopted by King and Queen. "When they did she had brown hair and yellow eyes and did until she began to trust the King and Queen. But then a

Page 3

bunch of robbers tried to kill her parents and her eyes turned yellow and her hair was brown-ish

red-ish color and she grow fangs and killed them all 27 of them but she didn't dare make them sherd of there blood. She then ran away to a unknown village where her parents became King and Queen but they died of old age while sakura aged so slow her parents had kids before they died but many generations died so she sent search for a person like her she then met me and my family then I convinced her to came back here and live with her family. But by the her lonely castle she built when she lived here was full with people and then I know what she had in plan she was going to grab one of her pictures of with her family in one the family halls and she did that and went to the last King and Queen then and said "I am the long lost princess Sakura Haruno who did in fact build this castle with my bare hands and have come back to live in this castle with my current family now that I have found them and would like to live in it with you so I can know what I have missed." she said everyone was scared because they heard stories of her greatness and power but the king and queen didn't want to give up there home the queen just found

Page 4

out she was preagent and said "Who ever you think you are you freak you will

never live her because only Beautiful people can live here not ugly people like your selve" Well Sakura and us were dirty looking and Sakura still had that look and I was about to attack her, but Sakura said "I may not look beautiful right not but you sir are a ugly both in and out and you will never be because I built this castle for everyone ugly, beautiful,fat of thin. But I will not deal with a person as ugly as your selve or servants, kids or husband to live here!" With that said sakura had long bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes and we were no longer dirty, but well dressed and fit everyone was looking at sakura because she looked like a goddess because the light was directly on her. She said "By tomorrow I will have all of you out of her while I look for a King and Queen worthy of this graceful home I built."then she left she came back showing a pair who is the current King and Queen but the previous owners left Karin and I was going to kill _'It' _but Sakura stopped me and said that I might turn out different then her parents we raised her but she did end up like her parents at 5 so we gave her to a couple

Page 5

and you know the rest, but I don't know where she would of went." said Naruto.

Whoa Whoa that was a extra long one called

Blood Red Equations 4 Pt 2/2

Sakuras A What? !

Page 6


	6. Why Does this always happen to me? Ch 5

**Blood Red Equations 5**

**Why Does this always happen to me?**

))))))))))))))))))Sakura's P.O.V((((((((((((((((

"Why...Why did Sasgay-kun have to be so mean to me I didn't mean to be rude I was just so excited. I guess I was right that I wasn't made for happiness but destruction instead. No dad is wrong Gaara still loves me right"

RING...RING "Hello Gaara-kun how are you?" "What you can't break-up with I didn't do anything wrong" Wait your gay and you just used me to make Lee jealous,and because I'm ...I'm weak and I should just d-d-die." "OK …... bye."

"I hate to say this but Dad was right I will never be loved by anyone, I can't let anyone find me I will hide I will have to cut my hair and wear a wig and act emo and train harder so I can prove them all wrong. Most of all Gaara. "

* * *

)))))))))))))))Sasgay's P.O.V(((((((((((((((((((

"Where is Sakura, Gaara?" I asked Gaara "Oh

told her the truth that I used her to make Lee jealous and that she was too weak and she should just die why?" Said the Redhead.'Why are all the Red-Heads in this story stupid' I Thought. "What is your problem I knew you were gay but Sakura is not weak she could beat you kill you if she wanted but I don't have time talk to you I have to find Sakura"I said and left to find Sakura.

)))))))))))))))))Sakura's P.O.V(((((((((((((((((((((((

"Well good bye, everyone I'll miss probably most of all Foxy and Sasgay." sniff " Well I already wrote them a note so it's time to go before someone tries to stop me."

))))))))))))))Outside of the city limit((((((((((

"We need to recruit her. She is what were looking for and plus she stronger than Leader- sama, and a medic ninja." said a hooded figure " Fine, but be careful because she fells betrayed and will strike out at anyone." said the leader "Not Sasori. She wouldn't dare hurt her dear 'Childhood Friend' would she, un" said another "If you think that then your wrong you have no idea what I did to her before I left to join you guys." said a sad hooded figure

"Wow that must have been bad to make lifeless Sasori here sad. So what did you do to her?" said a immortal figure "Do you all what to don't you?" said the puppet like figure "Yes" said all the others

* * *

Story on how Sasori meet starts

Below

'Well you see before I left I was like her big brother because her family tried too kill her so she was going to run away that night but a group of vampires killed them all, but Sakura because she was smart enough to cover her smell.' said Sasori

"But how did she become a vampire" asked a girl with blue hair 'Well she was filled with so much sadness, and hated that she became a self claimed vampire.'

"How did she meet you." asked a boy with blue skin 'Well I was walking though a dark forest and there was a cabin that was small but clean. It looked like there was no one there so I went to check it out but when I got in there she was there with her hair all over the place because it was so long it was 7 feet long.

She looked so little, so innocent she didn't even look at me she just said' What do you want from me Sasori of the Red sand'.

' I was shocked that she knew me without looking a me. I asked how she knew me and she said 'I know everyone, everything or any thing that was anything. So may I ask again why are you here' she was so clod it was like she didn't care about anything so I told her that I thought there was no one there and was curious. She then looked at me she was so cute she looked scared despite her words she was like a angel.'

'She looked like she was going to cry I went closer to try to comfort her but she seemed unsure about that. I asked what was wrong she just looked scared then she 'tried' to smile it looked like one but not a real smile. I then I went closer she didn't try to move away she moved forward this time she seem cautious though like I was trying to trick her or kill her or something.'

* * *

'She then did let me hug her she seem calmer then before I told her that I had to go she seemed sad at that but smiled any way I told her I would come again. I did ts for along time then I wanted her to leave that house she nodded her head in agreement. That was the day before I meet you guys. '

'When she did she was made front of her forehead it was a little bigger than every ones. She looked at me with those pitiful eyes and said I thought you said this would be fun I said its fun for me because I get to watch you be so helpless. Ha I was never your friend I just wanted to watch you cry and suffer. That was a big mistake to say when I said that.

She shouted I never cried and never will I didn't cry when my family tried to kill me or was killed by vampires so who do you think you are special with that said she then disappeared in a cloud of white flames.'

"And that is way she wouldn't hesitate to kill me" Said Sasori Everyone seemed to shocked to even speak. But then there was a sound of shaking everyone tensed up. They looked at the location it came from.

* * *

It was Sasuke not Sakura so everyone relaxed then he spoke "Do you know where Sakura is?" "No" said the leader a orange haired man in his early 20's that had a lot of piercings. "Oh, Well if you see her will you tell her that I was looking for her" said Sasuke

"Sure" said Sasori. Sasuke was about to leave before he noticed two things on they were the Akatsuki and that voice sounded familiar but who's was it. It couldn't be him could it could it? The real question was what is he going to do about it?

And that was

**Blood Red Equations 5**

**Why Does this always happen to me?**

**I still want to know who's making these great stories there awesome if I do say so myself and I do.**

**Page 6**


	7. LOL Chapter Ch 6

**Blood Red Equations 5**

** LOL Chapter **

)))))))))))))))Sasgay's P.O.V(((((((((((((((((((

"Sure" said Sasori. I was about to leave before he noticed two things on they were the Akatsuki and that voice sounded familiar but who's was it. It couldn't be him could it could it? The real question was what is he going to do about it?

Now on to the story =)

It was him the guy, that Sakura told me about and to stay away from him at all costs. Wait that's my brother? What that's imposable he's dead I saw Sakura kill him when he try to kill me like my clan.

" What are you doing here _brother_?" I asked Itachi "Looking for some one little brother. And you won't be able to stop me because you lake...HATRED.

Mahuhahahaha. (LOL)I'm so evil." he said (I'm sorry I couldn't help myself but I mean like come on it's hilarous oops spelled that wrong but back to the story!)

"Wow Itachi you are even more mental then I member and that's saying something is it not (SORRY I just love poetry so I HAD to add it or I die no lights camera and action) "Hahaha" everyone was rolling on the floor laughing but Pein, Sasori, and Kakazu who were just smirking. Oh and the mentally challenged Itachi was on the floor rolling in a circle pouting and crying anime tears murmuring stuff like "I'm sorry." and "Your a meanie." And then out of no where there was some on singing 'Because of You by:Kelly Clarkson

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did__  
__I will not let myself__  
__Cause my heart so much misery__  
__I will not break the way you did,_  
They found who it was and was shocked to see a girl about 17 or so sitting by a pond crying silently

_You fell so hard__  
__I've learned the hard way__  
__To never let it get that far_  
She was cutting her wrist  
_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid_  
The blood was black not red like it was supposed to be  
_I lose my way__  
__And it's not too long before you point it out__  
__I cannot cry__  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__  
__I'm forced to fake__  
__A smile, a laugh everyday of my life__  
__My heart can't possibly break__  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with_  
Why is it black they thought as they listen to her singing  
_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid_  
When did she become such a good singer they thought  
_I watched you die__  
__I heard you cry every night in your sleep__  
__I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me__  
__You never thought of anyone else__  
__You just saw your pain__  
__And now I cry in the middle of the night__  
__For the same damn thing_  
_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
becau- She stopped singing _

Why did she stop singing they thought

"I know your there Akatsuki and Sasgay." the girl in a sad voice "What do you want now?" She asked "Who are you?" Pein asked because he couldn't feel her chakra nor could he see her because of the dimly lighted forest

("I'm your first victim"said the girl in a crazy voice as she leaped at him with a sword in her hand just kidding that didn't happen) I'm …...

Haha I'm so evil well you will have to wait and see what happeneds next week because I'm going to camp or I might be able to make a new story really quick and put it up but I don't know yet so you'll just have to wait and see!

u


End file.
